Spice and Wolf: Before Spice
by Auramaster724
Summary: An ordinary traveling worker comes to the town of Pasroe to pick up some wheat for his employer. Little did he know was that he would allow a god that dwells in the wheat to accompany him on his travels.
1. Message to the readers

Spice and Wolf

Before Spice

all rights belong to funimation and the creator and owner of Spice and wolf, all I own is the main character Xane Alastar along with the plot of this story

Before you start, a short message to the readers.

This fanfic is in no what related to the original anime(yet). The idea came from watching the opening and how Horo acts when she's in her depressed moods when she thinks of old past, more or less, I have the setting of this fanfic fifty years before she actually met Kraft Lawrence. If you watch and carefully listen to Horo during the first season of Spice and wolf she tells Lawrence that she's tired of being alone. Plus that her home land was in the north where she woke up finding herself their one day. As the story progresses you'll see how the past events will effect the original anime itself to the point it leads to the the actual anime. If you are new to the anime itself don't worry that your not going to understand the fanfic story as it will be describe completely for the readers comfort, but I do recommend that you watch the anime for some background information and feel on how Horo's personality is

I hope you, as the readers enjoy this fanfic since their aren't a lot of fandoms of spice and wolf. If any questions or comments please feel free to message me or leave it in as a review. I love both good and bad reviews because like Horo said before, if anyone was smart they will take this and learn from it, that way there are prepared for it when it comes again :D

Auramaster 724


	2. Traveling Worker and Wolf meet

The sun was high as the winds kept cool and restless. The breeze was cool and refreshing for the bystanders walking along the dirt road, One in particular was enjoy the breeze; He was a male around his early twenties and went by the name of. Xane(As in Zane) Alastar. He bared a crossed shape scar on his cheek. He wore brown pants, a little baggy at the bottoms but his belt held the remainder up, As his vest was a similar color. His skin leaked through the openings since he wore no under shirt. His eye's were emerald green as it gazed into the sky envying its great glory. The great sun reflected off his jet black hair as it spiked back. A bright red scabbard laid against his back as it held a sword along with a brown bokken. He lifted his arms and stretched placing them behind his head and yawning quietly loudly as he stopped at the hill top.

I stopped at the top of the hill as the road continue to stretch on, yawning I placed my hands against the back of my head as I looked down. I was close to the small town of Pasroe. It was a long journey but I finally made it some what close to the mid part of my job. I was to go and pick up some wheat that my customer had ordered. To think that I actually walked two days straight to get here, any other traveler will think I'm crazy, but I'm no traveler, more of the lines of a traveling working

*sigh*

Or in other words more of a mercenary, but you had to look at it, I hardly never do the dirty work, unless it came to desperate times. I let out a small chuckle and spotted a small rock that I could rest on. I took a seat and leaned back a litte staring into the sky as I smiled. I envy it, the clouds moved along quietly and peacefully not letting anything disturb them, just floating their watching everyone, not worrying about the expense of life, nor the drama of it either. They just float up their traveling to new and unknown places.

I looked over the road once more as the wind brushed against my cheek. She was calm today unlike yesterdays rough winds. Stretching again I jumped off the rock and continued down the road, walking at a steady pace I would make it into town by the time the sun hit's its peak in the sky. Aimlessly walking down this road I came occurred to me that this town is know for its great wheat, and its tale of a god who brings good harvest.

"Yeah right"

I didn't believe that much in gods, especially since the churches are trying to put the idea of one ideal "god" onto the people, then taxing them of their money so they can get on the good side of this "god". "pfft" I stated plainly when I heard of this, if they're were such things as god's there just can't be one god, but multiples, Because if one got out of line or tried to go crazy with power, the other gods will hurry to make sure that god wouldn't overthrow them, sorta like how the system works with the kings and his officials.

As I continued my mind argument of "god" I seemed to arrived at Pasroe's fields a little ahead of schedule in which I found a group of harvesters in the middle of the road who seemed furious.

"What seems to be the problem" I said as I approached them

A rather skinny harvest man looked at me as I approached the group. He wasn't much of a worker to me, but he looked like he knew what he was doing, or that he told the others how things had to be done

"This year harvest is one of the worst and its all thanks to that wolf god, I swear she is nothing of a burden, she gave us great harvest for the past years but now, she doesn't, after all we have done for that wench of a god, this is how we are repaid?"

I chuckled at him which only seem to infuriated him even more. A women in the group stood from behind as she rose her hand to speak as if she was still in school or something, I guess she was trying to show some good manners.

"I say that she is a flux and that we had good harvest by the power of god, the churches say if you praise god and take him into your life that he will help you in any burden you are in."

I made small disgust face but quickly hid it, I turned around and bid them farewell as I continue down the path till I made my way until the actual town itself. I saw a giant wolf figure made entirely of wheat, to me it looked like they were preparing for a festival which to my theory was correct. I saw a man with a white beard as he looked at me and smiled.

"Long time no see stranger, it's been about five months that I haven't seen you."

I smiled and closed my eye, I placed my hands behind my head and chuckle. He was the town's mayor since this town isn't under churches control or any other kingdom's control. He small but very wise for his age. He went by the name of Dante and was know to be a pervert when it came to young women

"Well...as you can probably guess I had work that was more father up in the region so that's why I haven't been able to come down and visit."

He chuckled and walked up to me. He punched me at the side as he looked at the busy town's people. I laughed and grabbed him by his neck giving him a slight choke hold as we exchange laughs.

"You know Xane the children were wandering when you come back, they're itching to hear some of your traveling adventures. But I know that's going to have to wait since you here on business and not on personal time."

I nodded in agreement as we watched the busy town's people work on their town project.

"Yeah, I came because my employer ordered wheat and is to busy to come pick it himself so he hired me to get it for him, before I realized it I should of invested my money on a horse and wagon since it was a pain to come up here with neither"

I rubbed the back of my head as embarrassment started to embrace me deeply. Dante started to laugh at my idiocy as he slapped my back.

"Don't worry about it" he said with a cheerful tone "I'll lend you one with no cost, and I'll even allow you to have a room at the inn today for free, but in exchange, when you have the free time, your going to have to come back and tell the children your wild stories"

I laughed at his request but was confused about the inn part

"What do you mean room for the inn?"

"Well so you can stay the night today is the festival"

He laughed as he walked toward the busy town's people, Dante shouted back to me that to tell the inn keeper that to put it in his tab. To tell truth, I could use a nap before I head out, and I did want to sleep on a nice hay bed tonight. Thinking over the reason's I decided to take the offer of the inn even though the decision was already made.

I looked around town, seeing some faces that were familiar and some that were new to me. The town sure hasn't change, even though it was five months ago since I was last here. I made my way to inn were I saw another familiar face. She was a women in her mid twenties. She had bright brown curls that extended to her shoulders. She wore a blue blouse that highlighted her sky blue eyes.

"Well lookie here" she said in a soft voice

"Yeah yeah, its only for one night Clair, look I need to leave in a hurry, I'm only here for a nap, Dante said to put it on his tab"

She sighed and nodded; I took the keys from her and walked upstairs to my room. I open the door and saw the plain room that had a bed to the side and a window that had a perfect view of the fields and the forest. Such beauty as the sun reflected its rays on the land. I closed the window and flopped on the bed. Hopefully I wouldn't sleep till the next day, other wise I'd be a tad late for my employer. I undid the knot that was on the string of my scabbard along with the wooden bokken and placed it by my bed side; turning to my side I closed my eyes and and dazed off...

I woke up to the sound of people cheering and having a good time, the sun was starting to set over the horizon as the sky was purple with a tad of red. I gave off a loud yawn as I stepped off the bed. I couldn't remember my dream since I seem to be in a deep sleep, but it didn't really matter to me. I picked up my scabbard sword and tied it back to my back as I placed the bokken by its side. I quickly walked down stairs placing the keys on the desk and walked outside where I saw a horse and wagon with my name on it

* sigh *

That Dante, he sure is a hot mess if you ask me, personally I think he does things on intention for me to stay, but, you know what they say, time is money. I looked at the cargo and saw a few supplies along with the wheat my employer ordered. I jumped on the coach seat and took the back way of the town to the main road that way I wouldn't disturb the towns people with their festival.

I arrived at the fields were I mean the group of harvesters, I stopped the horse and gazed into the forest. I couldn't tell but it looked like I saw a girl standing at the edge of the mouth of the forest, but then it moved and dashed away. Staring at disbelief I jumped off the wagon and jumped over the fence into the fields.

"What in the world was that?"

I ran to the mouth of the forest and stopped observing trying to see if that girl was really here. I couldn't really find anything in particular so I decided to run into the forest itself. I ran for minutes until I came to a dead end, I panted for awhile until I heard a howl that send a chill down my spine.

That was no ordinary howl I know that. I looked around and brace myself until a shadow jumped from the trees. I grabbed the bokken and held it up as a guard. I felt something clamp to the wooden blade, to my guess was a wild dog. I looked at it as it fell to the ground still having a hold on my bokken was a wolf, something I didn't want to put up with.

Great, just great this was something I needed. I kicked the wolf at its side causing it to yelp and flee to the forest, but at another wolf jump from my side. I wasn't going to let a sneak attack stop me, I grip the wooden edge and slammed down on its head.

"Oh yeah!" I shouted

the wolf fell to the ground stunned from the blow, but another came from my side and bit my foot. I felt its fangs dig deep into my flesh; I slammed my bokken on its head causing to let go. I limped to stand up straight as I felt the blood leak out, it wasn't severe but it was still an open wound and the smell of blood probably drew them closer.

"Damn"

I looked around and I could feel that I was surrounded, I clenched my teeth not liking the idea that came to my head but I really didn't have a choice, it was either life or death. I dropped the bokken and gripped the handle that stuck out of the scabbard and prepared myself for the worse until another howl filled the forest air. The feeling of the wolf's stalking me seem to disappear, I loosen the grip on the handle and fell down.

"Your an interesting one aren't you?"

I looked up and scanned the forest for the voice, to my surprise a girl came out from the shadow's. She had orangish brown hair long hair, with matching wolf ears and tail. She wore no clothing of such in which her entire body was exposed. I blushed but was astonished by her great beauty but quickly shook away the thoughts and grabbed the bokken, using it to help me up on my feet.

"What are you?"I asked

She chuckled at me which seem to annoy me slightly. She looked up into the sky which was now dark blue as the sun finally set. She had one hand on her waist while the other was on her tail. She looked at me as her blood red eyes gazed into mine.

"You don't know? Well then that must mean that you aren't from around here. My name is Horo(Holo for English terms) I am the god that dwells in this town's wheat"

I blinked twice, then came to realize what she said. Was she the god in Pasroe's tale? This had to be some weird hallucination, their aren't such things as god's...but this was really starting to put doubt into my beliefs..

"If I my ask, why didn't you draw your sword first after the wolf's attack?'

She looked at me with confusion, I couldn't stop looking at her, she was really pretty: her beauty clouded my mind preventing any action.

"Well..I didn't want to use my sword because well..I'm not a person who like's to see people or animals die, nor do I want to be the bringer of their death" I stated plainly

It was true, I didn't like people or animals dying. My mother died of an unknown illness, while my father was no where to be found. I had a pet dog that died also out of the blue but I never knew how. Either way I was someone who didn't want to carry the burden of a death on my shoulders

"Your one weird mercenary, you didn't draw your true weapon until you realized that you had no hope of survival, but still, you probably would of used it in a form of defense, not offense correct?"

I nodded at her statement;The way she speak seem like she was really formal. Well if she was truly a real god, or if she was real at all, she look like she had manner's that could frighten the king, if not, a vast majority of knowledge at her disposal. What was wrong though was that I wasn't a mercenary, nor did I want to be put in that category. She was right about me using the sword as a form of defense and not offense.

"Your correct about the way I was going to use the sword, but I am no mercenary. I'm more of a traveling worker, a person that help's people with errands."

Her ear's seem to twitched when I said that I was a traveling worker, more it seem like it lit up some sort of interest to her.

"Oh so you travel?"

She started to walk closer to me. I lifted up my bokken which made me lose some balance on my leg that was bit from the wolf earlier. My notion seem to make her laugh, even though I held it up she continue to make pace toward me.

"You think a wooden sword is going to stop me? Holo the wise wolf? Please, besides you got nothing to worry about. Plus, I know you won't strike me, you seem like your a person with good nature...to good if you ask me"

She laughed at her comment, me on the other hand couldn't help to let out a small growl because it seem like she was making fun of me even if it was unintentional.

"I would Like to accompany you through out your travels?" she stated plainly

My jaw dropped as she demanded this request

"And why would I let you do that?"

She looked at me and laughed again "Because you are to good nature, you wouldn't leave a lady like myself to suffer. Besides...some of the town's people seem quiet angry at me for this years harvest. I couldn't really do anything, the land needs time to recover from the previous harvest they had."

I growled at her, but she had a point about me being good nature. About her traveling though...well I seem I had an idea why she would want to but I'll keep it to myself, for now

"What's your name"

I looked at her and extended my hand

* sigh *

"My name is Xane, Xane Alastar but just call me Xane, and I'm only helping you because...well...I don't know yet but I'll find a reason, and don't go thinking that I'm doing it because your a god, I don't really believe in gods."

I didn't really know why I was going to help her, I just felt like I had to, and I guess she was right about me, I guess I am good nature. She chuckled once more and extended her hand and connected it with mine

"Well Xane, I'm glad that you allow me to accompany you, and trust me, I'll repay you for your services, I may be a god, but remember, I am Holo the wise wolf, and I do help those who help me."


End file.
